Not in Love
by JulietS3
Summary: A girl was found at sea by the crew of the Black Pearl. Who is she? Why does she so much about ships? Can she be trusted? Post DMC RagettiOC
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ swabbed her deck under the blistering sun as they continued their quest to Worlds End.

Will Turner spotted something in the waves. A limp body, using all its strength to cling to a piece of driftwood. "There's someone in the water!"

The cry of "Man overboard!" was taken up as the sailors drew the body on to the deck. It was a girl.


	2. Miss Jonas

Chapter One

"Where am I?" the young lady groaned, opening pale, honest blue eyes to view her surroundings.

"You're on the _HMS Triumphant_, young missy," a gruff looking man said, "and I am the captain. Hector Barbossa," he added with a bow. "And you are…"

"May Jonas" she quickly answered. "My father is a merchant sailor, of the vessel _Good Fortunes_. We were attacked." May added dejectedly.

"Would you like a tour of the ship, Miss Jonas?" Captain Barbossa asked.

May nodded her head and got up on her feet. The Captain led out of his office and onto the deck.

"PINTEL! RAGETTI!" Barbossa screamed so loudly and suddenly, May jumped up. Two men came rushing up to them (May guessed they were Pintel and Ragetti) and saluted Barbossa

"Show Miss Jonas around the ship. AND NO MISTAKES!" he shouted.


	3. Meeting the Crew

I own only May, the _Triumphant_, and the _Good Fortunes_.

* * *

Chapter Two

"This is Cotton, Ma'am," Pintel, motioning to a sailor with parrot on his shoulder.

"Hello Mister Cotton" May greeted him with a small curtsey.

The only answer she received was, "Pieces of eight! SQUAWK!" from his parrot.

"Cotton, this May Jonas. She'll be stayin' on the ship." Pintel added, making a small gesture in May's direction.

The three moved toward old sailor, who didn't pay the slightest to them. Pintel loudly cleared his throat, causing May to jump again.

"Mister Gibbs this is May Jonas," Pintel stated, now that they had Gibbs' attention.

"Hello Mister Gibbs," May said, and gave another small curtsey. Gibbs gave her a look of disgust and grunted in reply.

Pintel, Regetti, and May met the rest of the _Triumphant_'s crew, and bode each other a good evening.

* * *

Please Reveiw 


	4. The scruffy man appears

Chapter Three

May awoke in the sleeping quarters and didn't how she got there. Then she remembered going there herself.

There was a great clamor on deck. The entire crew was greeting a rather scruffy looking man wearing clothes caked in mud.

"May, come here! Meet James Norrington, former Commodore!" Pintel said in a rushed way, yanking her along.

"Sir" May said quickly, trying to get Norrington's attention, "I am May Jonas"

"Hello, Miss Jonas," Norrington said in a bored sort of voice and turned to others.

May traveled down to the Galley, for she was rather hungry. She looked around, but she only found some hardtack. She ate two of the dry biscuits and made her way up to deck.

Once on deck, she walked to the railing and gazed at the sea. She sighed and she said, to herself, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," a voice behind her said.

May spun to see that it was Ragetti.

"Sorry," he mumbled as then turned around and went below deck.


	5. Extras:May's Bio

May's bio

* * *

About May Jonas

Age: 25

Eyes: Light Blue

Hair: Wavy golden brown to back

She wears a knee length blue dress and wraps navy blue ribbons around wrist.

* * *

There you go! Hope it helps! 


	6. The Ribbon

Chapter Four

May was looking out at the sea again, until Jack the monkey scurried to her right arm.

"Hello there," May said to animal. He was pretty cute. May shifted her gaze to the sea, but looked back at Jack to see he held a navy blue ribbon in his hands

One minute later

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU FILTHY LITTLE THIEF!" May screeched for the umpteenth time. Jack finally dropped the ribbon, and May grabbed it off the ground. She walked to the railing and realized she couldn't put it back on by herself.

"Do ya need some help?" Ragetti asked, as though he read her thoughts.

"Sure" May said, handing him the ribbon.

As he tied it, she felt her face redden. May thought he let his hands linger a little longer than needed.


	7. Not all that cold

Chapter Five

The warm Caribbean weather became ridiculously cold one day. "It cause we're close!" Gibbs explained, though it held no meaning to May.

May paced across the deck, shivering continually. She felt something on her shoulders: Ragetti's jacket. She slipped it on and soon found two arms around her waist. She didn't need to see who it was. A warmth grew in her heart. It wasn't all that cold after all.


	8. The Mark

To all my readers, thank you.

* * *

Chapter Six

The cold had passed and everything went back to normal. May gazed across the sea once more. She was deep in thought and didn't notice Jack the monkey stealing the ribbon on her left wrist.

"Hey! Give it…back," she cut her self off as she looked at her wrist in shock. Terrified, she quickly covered it up and slowly backed away. She gasped as Captain Barbossa grabbed her wrist and held it up for to see.

There was a heart-shaped clock burned into her skin.

"Tell me, Miss Jonas, why would a merchant's daughter bear the mark of Davy Jones?"

* * *

Yay! Plot twist! 


	9. Traitor!

Chapter Seven

_"Tell me, Miss Jonas, why would a merchant's daughter bear the mark of Davy Jones?"_

"Well, Miss Jonas?" Barbossa inquired at May's silence.

"She tricked us! She was workin' for Davy Jones all this time!" Pintel shouted.

The crew began to corner her until Ragetti stood I front of her.

"Ragetti, this girl…" Gibbs began.

"Hasn't done anything to us!" Ragetti finished. "I trust her."

Everyone froze when they heard the cocking of a pistol that had found it's way into May's possession. With her free hand she pulled off her wig revealing greasy black hair.

"Traitor!" someone shouted.

"Traitor? No, I am no traitor. I was forever loyal to the _Flying Dutchman_," she said in a cocky voice.

As she spoke, she changed. Her pupils dilated until her eyes were a black abyss. Two catfish whiskers grew on both sides of her face. Her skin turned a sickly shade of green. Her nose became flat, her nostrils, slits. Her feet were talons.

With a great roar, the_ Dutchman_ appeared. When the crew turned back, May was gone.

"Until we meet again!" her voice called from the rotted vessel, as it disappeared in the waves.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Pintel muttered.

"Why didn't the_ Dutchman_ attack us?" Will queried.

But he received no answer.


	10. Notice

Notice

Besides RagettiOC there may be little Norrington/Elizabeth later.


	11. The East India Trading Company

May, the _Good Fortunes_, the _Trumphiant_, and the _Epoch_(introduced in this chapter)

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Glad to have you back on the _Dutchman_, May," Bootstrap Bill told May after she had changed into her normal clothes.

"It good to be back Bootstrap," she replied distantly.

May turned around t the heavy thumps of Davy Jones' peg leg

"We found the heart," he said with a malicious grin.

May smirked, revealing rows of fangs.

* * *

"Beckket, you ass," May whispered to herself as she caught sight of the East India Trading Company's flagship, the _Epoch_, which contained the heart.

"May, you will the heart. And not fail me," Davy Jones ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain," she said, collapsing into the _Dutchman_'s woodwork.

* * *

On the _Epoch_, a strange girl emerged from the woodwork. Her skin was green, her eyes and hair, black. She drew a pistol and aimed it at Lord Beckket. "Where's the heart?" she asked in a cocky voice.

"Heart?" Beckket asked stupidly.

Then a soldier shot the girl in the back. She sighed and shot the soldier, killing him.

"Beckket, maybe that showed you that you have a dire need to give me the heart," she said as though nothing had happened.

"Right. Follow me," Beckket said nervously.

* * *

Read&Review (please) 


	12. The heart

Chapter Nine

Beckket led May to his office, then suddenly stopped.

May growled, " Beckket, move on or there'll holes in your head. Let's try not to make this–,"

"How long has it been?" Beckket asked firmly, taking May by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" May pressed the barrel against his neck.

"The last time we met, of course, May. Don't think I didn't recognize you. Though I have to admit it took me a while, it's the first time you don't look malnourished."

"You still a little ass, I see. Tell me, do you ever remove the stick?"

"It's good to know you're happy to see me,"

"The heart or you're a dead man. And it will be a slow death."

"You'd kill me if I gave the heart. I'm sure being digested by the kraken is not a fast passing.

"You try my patience. Give me the heart!"

"I didn't know you _had_ patience, May."

"I'm beginning to rethink asking you where the heart is."

"Why?"

May leaned into his ear and whispered hoarsely, "Dead men are easier to search."

May's cold, wet breath was just the push Beckket needed. He walked to a safe and hurriedly unlocked it. He pulled out a bag and handed to May. She heard a heart beat. She backed into the wall and whispered, "Three years," to Beckket.

She reappeared on the _Flying Dutchman_'s deck and handed the bag to her captain.

"Good work, May," Davy said almost inaudibly

May nodded. It was good to be home.


End file.
